Nightly Rendezvous
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Missing scene between Jason Morgan and Robin Scorpio in first episode, Frayed Anatomies, of the first season of Nightshift...that's all you need to know...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, no infringement intended.

**Title:** Nightly Rendezvous

**Rating:** R to NC-17

**Verse:** General Hospital

**Category:** J&R Romance

**Summary:** Missing Scene in Nightshift Episode 1, Frayed Anatomies…

Jason watched as they wheeled Spinelli out of the hospital room. Hopefully he would keep his mouth shut for once. Jason turned and gently sat down on the bed, exhausted. Looking at his torn up hands, he was surprised when the curtains moved and a familiar figure came in.

"Jason?"

He turned quickly, recognizing her voice immediately. A small smile crept up on his lips, seeing the person who once made everything in his body ache with want.

"Hey," he said as an even bigger smile emerged over her face.

"This cubicle's on the board as a gunshot wound," she said pointing her thumb to the outside.

"Yeah, they just took him off to X-ray."

"Huh. Are you waiting for treatment?" she asked caringly.

She sat down slowly next to him and looked down at his hands. "Well you should be," she said, taking his hands tenderly in hers. "Here lemme see your hands."

As soon as she touched him he felt her with a rush of…something powerful. He immediately looked up at her. Breaking the look though before something happened, he caught her looking at him with compassion. There it was, the brilliant doctor he always knew she would be.

"I'll be right back, let me get some stuff to clean you up."

Within seconds, she was back with bandages and disinfectants.

"It's been almost two years since I treated you," she said smiling as she took his hands. "Which I know is your _**favorite**_ thing."

"Oh yeah," he said smiling as she began cleaning.

"You were very brave to try and save that woman."

"But I wasn't fast enough."

"Give yourself some credit. Those drivers should have their licenses taken away and you should be given a medal."

She finished with the disinfecting and began with the bandaging.

"I did what anyone would do," he said.

"Modest as always," she replied with a small smile. "You'd save a hundred people and you'd blame it on the weather."

"You're not so different," he replied.

"No, I take full credit," she shot back and he chuckled. "Here, give me your other hand."

"So how'd you get stuck on the nightshift?" he asked.

She smiled, bandaging his hand. "Violated Dr. Ford's rules for profit medicine. So I'm sentenced to the ER for the next thirteen weeks."

He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Not that I mind, though, I mean I'm actually excited to get to be back to practicing basic medicine."

"Oops, sorry to interrupt," Kelly said, coming into the cubical. "I was just checking, was everything all right with my patient?"

"Fine, I bandaged her skinned knees and sent her home, everything's in her chart."

Kelly smiled.

"Thanks!"

Robin stood up off the bed, smiling.

"See what I mean? I would've never met that patient that Kelly was asking about if I hadn't been banished to the ER."

"And why is she so important?"

"She's HIV positive and she's having a baby," Robin said thoughtfully.

Jason nodded. "That's a big decision…having a child."

"I've considered it…in the abstract hypothetically," she said, completely missing Jason's smile back to her. "If I could even be a good mother or how my HIV could even effect the life of my child and then right about then my brain just freezes up and I tell myself to forget about the whole thing…but…I don't know…meeting that woman tonight, she's just like any other expectant mother…happy and proud. And soon she's going to give birth to a baby. All because she refused to let HIV dictate her life."

Jason was fascinated by what she was saying. He wanted this for her, anything to make her happy.

"You should have anything you want," he told her.

Without obeying his mind, his hand went up to her face. Her eyes met his instantly, and it concerned him when they widened in concern—as if she thought danger was in her reach. Still, she didn't pull away. Reaching to pull her nearer, he cupped her face with his bandaged hands, pulling her closer.

"No," she whispered, knowing his full intention without him having to say a word.

Jason drew out a hand and closed the curtains to give them full privacy. In that moment Robin went through everything in her mind and evaluated what she wanted.

What she wanted was Jason.

Coming back to face her, he tipped her face up with a single finger and kissed her gently. Robin felt the guilt for a few seconds. Flashes of Patrick's face spilled over her mind, blinding her. But as quickly as he was in her mind, he disappeared, and all she could feel was how right this was. How much time had gone without feeling as perfect as she felt in this man's arms.

She'd spent so much time feeling sexual that she'd forgotten what it felt to feel _**right**_. She let everything go and clung to this beautiful man she'd loved for so much of her life. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up, bracketing her legs around his waist. Helping her, Jason momentarily lost his balance and fell back against the wall and some of the medical equipment.

"Shhh," Robin whispered, lips caught with his as she reached out to catch the falling materials. "Don't hurt yourself," she said.

"Nothing hurts," he said looking her, caressing her face. "Don't worry about anything," he said.

"We're in a cubical in the middle of a busy night and you've got bleeding hands and we're both in relationships and I've got patients waiting for me."

"And you're in my arms for the first time in years and I want you more than anything in the world."

He slid a hand down her waist and under her panty-line to cup her. She closed her eyes in surrender. She leaned herself over his hand, grinding herself lightly against it, feeling him touch her, slide over her and finally slip a finger inside her.

"Jason," she whispered finally, her gloved hand pulling at his shirt.

"Don't say no," he replied, needing her more with every second that passed, feeling the ache inside his own body.

She was losing her strength to keep her head up so she rested it against his.

"I won't," she whispered. "I can't."

She felt her wetness stroking his fingers and she slowly moved backwards and forwards over him, struggling not to make any noise. Little grunts came from her mouth as she fought to keep everything inside her. She climbed up on him a little and forced her hand down to stroke him, to force him free of his pants.

"Don't—" he said.

"Shhh," she whispered, putting a finger on his lips.

"I don't have a condom," he said. "Lemme just touch you and feel you."

"I have one." She paused and looked at him deeply. "Jason, I want you inside me. It's been so long. But we need to do this now, no turning back."

He kissed her so fast that she nearly jumped in surprise. His hands tangled themselves in her hair as he turned so she was back against the wall. Kissing her with passion, she felt his erection as he opened her mouth with his, slipping his tongue in to meet hers. In the midst of their kisses she tore off her gloves and slid her hands up the back of his shirt as he began undressing her. She felt herself soaking, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Jason," she whispered so softly that if his mouth hadn't been on hers he probably wouldn't have heard it.

She caressed his skin and nipped his shoulder through his shirt before bringing her hands to the front to free his penis from his pants. Stroking him for a few moments, she put the condom on. Looking each other deep in the eye, he lifted her up against the wall and she folded her legs around him, impaling herself onto him, her mind and body overwhelming him.

Once totally inside her, she placed her hands on each of his shoulders and began squeezing, milking him with the beginning slow thrusts. Jason turned them again, leaning back on the wall for support, his breaths blowing the few free strands out of her face. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of this beautiful man.

"Robin, look at me," he commanded.

She obeyed, making the connection he demanded of her. Their eyes just remained locked, driving the intensity between them to another level. Robin tightened her legs around him, drawing him closer to her. She took his wounded hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it.

"Let me put my fingers on you," he said, cupping her breasts.

Sighing, she arched her body against his, moaning softly as he gently flicked her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Shhh," Jason whispered, cupping her head closer so he could kiss her while she moaned.

Thriving deeper and deeper, they wrapped each other tighter, hiding their secret. Robin felt her orgasm beginning to tear through her, sending a shockwave through her entire body. She could feel Jason beginning to break inside her and to hide her own pleasure she plugged her mouth with her fingers. Were they anywhere else Jason would rip her fingers right out so he could hear her again but instead he concentrated on his own control while writhing inside her.

Just when he thought he could take no more her nails clipped down into his shoulders, puncturing the skin as he saw the beads of moisture gather on her face. Her fingers slid from her mouth as she felt his release, the heat gathering all over her body.

"Jason," she breathed, exhausted from the tremors.

Robin kissed his mouth openly, sucking his lower lip as he finished convulsing into her.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she took a few deep breaths to regain her strength in her legs. Attempting to stand up again, she loosened her grip on Jason and stood up.

"Whoa whoa, not so fast," he said, keeping his grip on her.

"We have to," she said. "We don't have time to waste."

"Well we can't just go back out there like this."

She began fixing her hair. "Tell me when it looks like it did."

"Robin we can't go back out there when you look this guilty. You have to calm down and talk to me until you start acting…the way you were."

She sighed. "I know, you're right."

"Robin," Jason said seriously.

Robin looked up at his blue eyes.

"Don't," she replied. "Jason, don't say it."

"Do you know?"

She exhaled.

"I know."

"Even now?"

"Yes."

Jason came over to her and tightened the hair-band, pulling a few strands out.

"There, that's how it looked."

They redressed and put all the medical equipment back.

"Our secret," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Forever," he said back.


End file.
